


We Love Like It's The End Of The World

by plzendmysuffering



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26730808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plzendmysuffering/pseuds/plzendmysuffering
Summary: If you found this, it means you most likely searched specifically for Thulaz.A oneshot collection because I have ideas but not the attention span to write a full story
Relationships: Thace/Ulaz (Voltron)
Kudos: 2





	1. Why, Is It Working?

The night cycle was quiet. The constant voices and sounds of the day were gone now, replaced by the steady hum of computers and the tapping of keys on those computers from the few individuals that were still awake. Ulaz was one of these night dwellers. He found he worked better at night, the quiet of no people helped him think without worrying about his unconscious ticks affecting those around him. His fingerers drummed on the edge of his desk as he stared at the report displayed on the screen. It wasn’t due until later in the movement, but he was finished with the patient reports for the night and didn’t want to give up the silence just yet. 

Thace laid in the nest, staring at the ceiling. It was late and he knew he should be asleep, but he just couldn’t. He knew why, but the only problem was getting his work-obsessed mate to come to bed. This was the fourth time this movement that Ulaz had stayed in his office long after hours, working on stars knows what. He groaned softly and sat up, glancing around at his other pack members who had long since fallen asleep. He kicked off the blankets and stood up, carefully stepping over Kolivan, and walked to the door. He laced up his boots and stepped into the hallway, heading for the medical bay. 

Ulaz was completely immersed in his work, unaware of the doboshes ticking by. He was brought back to reality when he heard his office door open with a quiet whoosh. He didn’t look up until he heard someone clear their throat and when he did, he hadn’t been expecting to meet Thace’s gaze. He shot up, looking at his mate in confusion, “What are you-” he stopped as he caught a glimpse of the clock. He put his head down and looked sheepishly at Thace, who looked less than impressed.  
“What have I told you about staying up?” Thace asked, annoyance clear in his tone. Ulaz’s ears pinned back. 

“I didn’t mean to!” He protested. “I just lost track of time” 

“You know I don’t believe that for a tick. This is the third time this movement!” Thace was practically yelling now and Ulaz took a step back. Thace didn’t yell very often, the last time he had had been when Ulaz had nearly gotten himself killed on a mission. Although, he was right.He hadn’t lost track of time, but he didn't want to tell Thace the real reason behind his refusal to sleep. He didn’t want to tell Thace about the nightmares where he saw everyone die, the base aflame around him. He didn’t want to put any more weight on Thace’s shoulders, the day had been stressful enough. 

Thace’s anger died as he sensed his mate’s hesitation. He turned his head to the side. Ulaz was biting his lip, a nervous habit Thace had never been able to get him to stop doing. “Hey” he started, trying to get Ulaz to look at him. “Come to bed. Please?” Something was going on with Ulaz, and it was too late in the night to coax it out of him. Ulaz mumbled something under his breath that Thace couldn’t quite catch. “What?” Ulaz huffed. 

“I’m not tired” he said, a slight annoyance in his tone that just told Thace the truth about his mate’s exhaustion. “Why do you even want me there anyway? All I do is steal the blankets” Thace shrugged. 

“Because without you it feels cold and lonely. And I can;t sleep when I’m missing you” Ulaz hugged his arms, relaxing slightly as Thace spoke. 

“Well” Ulaz said softly, “I don’t want you to-” he cut himself off and looked up at Thace, his eyes skeptical and a slight smile on his face. “Are you trying to seduce me into coming back to the nest?” Thace smiled back at him and shrugged again. 

“Why? Is it working?” Ulaz couldn’t help but laugh. 

“Yes” he said softly and Thace grinned and offered a hand to Ulaz. Ulaz took it and after grabbing his datapad, the two headed home. 

Curling up under the blankets together was nice, Thace hadn’t entirely been lying when he said the nest felt lonely without Ulaz next to him. Looking over, he saw Ulaz fast asleep, the slight smile on his face almost completely hidden from how he was pressed against Thace’s chest. Thace ran his fingers through Ulaz’s head fur, pausing to pull Ulaz just a little bit closer. He pressed a kiss to Ulaz’s forehead and felt his mate relax against him. He smiled and closed his own eyes, settling down. 

“Sweet dreams ‘Laz”


	2. Warm Nights For Dark Memories

Everyway Ulaz looked, all he could see was blood. No matter how much he covered his ears, he could hear screams and gunshots. He didn’t know if his throat was hurting from before or now, but he knew it hurt from yelling. He looked around and could see his teammates running, shouting incomprehensibly. The banging of gunshots rang out, their echoes an undertone to the madness. He felt a stabbing pain in his chest, he didn’t know why. He couldn’t figure out why. Another in his leg, on his stomach and in his neck before everything went dark. 

“Ulaz?” His eyes flew open and he wasn’t sure if he screamed or not, only that he couldn’t catch his breath. He looked around wildly, the dark room spinning before he finally focused on Thace’s worried expression. He felt something hot on his face and his hand flew to it, pulling it away, expecting to see blood.”Ulaz?” he heard again and he tried desperately to focus on whoever was saying it but it felt like the room was going a mile a minute. “Ulaz!” he heard the voice, more firm this time. “Look at me” Ulaz focused on Thace through a blur of tears and colors. As soon as the world stopped spinning he launched himself at Thace, curling against his chest, a terrified whimper leaving him. 

Thace didn’t know what to do. He had woken up to his mate screaming in his sleep and now had him pressed against his chest, shaking like a leaf in the wind. He wrapped his arms tight around his mate’s torso, squeezing tight until he felt Ulaz’s breaths stop hitching every time he inhaled. “Ulaz?”he asked again and this time Ulaz looked up at him, eyes brimming with tears. 

“They’re dead” Ulaz whispered softly and Thace immediately knew what had happened. 

“Love” he spoke softly, hoping not to startle his mate. “It wasn’t your fault” 

“I should’ve helped them” Ulaz whimpered again, the fear being replaced by a painful sadness. Thace sighed.

“Laz, you never would have made it out of there alive if you had. Heck, you barely made it out alive anyway. Look at me.” Ulaz had started to turn away, but followed Thace’s instructions. “It is not your fault. It was never your fault. No one ever said it was your fault. Ulaz nodded slowly, but sank against Thace again, another whimper leaving him. Thace held him tight. He knew Ulaz most likely wasn’t getting back to sleep, and there was no way in the Void that he was making Ulaz stay up alone.


	3. Autumn is A Time for Love

“Cold under there?” Thace asked with a chuckle, standing over the cocoon of blankets he was fairly sure contained his mate. He heard a small whimper from within the pile. Thace sighed and sat down, running a hand over the top blankets. “Hey” he said softly, a small stir from Ulaz showing he was listening. “Why don’t we go for a walk?” That seemed to be enough to get Ulaz to poke his head out. 

“Outside?” Ulaz seemed sceptical. 

“That is typically where walks are held, yes” Ulaz glared at him. “Hey, we can go get coffee, let you get some exercise before your lecture tonight?” Ulaz shot up at that reminder, regretting it immediately as he felt the cold. Thace laughed at the small hiss he let out. “Come on, let’s go get you dressed my beautiful blanket butterfly. 

Ulaz supposed this arrangement was suitable. If he tucked himself against Thace’s side, he could soak up enough body heat to not feel too cold, although leaving the heated house at all was not high on his “to do” list today. He heard Thace chuckle again, but elected to ignore it in favour of looking around.

He’d never seen the world have this many colours. Trees amazed him when he came to Earth but now they seemed to be a million colours, leaves a painter’s pallet of red, oranges and golds. He felt Thace pulling him along but all he could do was stare. He heard Thace speaking gently and it took all of his strength to focus on his words. “Come on Starlight, there’s something I think you’ll like.” 

They had visited this park many times before, it was good exercise, especially for a tech worker who spent his time hunched over a screen and a medical student who spent his time hunched over books. But now the park was coloured the same as their driveway, like someone had learned how to put sunsets on leaves. Thace lead him down paths, leaves piled high on either sides, only clearing for the few benches which dotted the path sides. He didn’t remember stopping but every so often he would feel a gentle tug on his arm and realize he’d been staring at a tree for however long Thace had let him before encouraging him to continue their walk. 

Thace had expected amazement, but this was beyond what he imagined. Ulaz looked like a kit, staring at the trees he had seen so many times before as if they were something new and alien. Well, Thace supposed they were. Trizacro had trees, but he would be surprised if a desert planet like Illma had them, much less if they had anything close to an Earth Autumn. He remembered the stary eyes Ulaz had given the planets when they first arrived. He remembered a small part from his kithood and was eager to see if Earth could recreate it. 

He gave Ulaz’s arm another gentle tug, startling him out of another tree-induced daydream. With a smile he lead Ulaz down the paths until he found it: an uncleared path. Ulaz looked at his curiously as Thace gestured forward. Of course, he didn’t know the joy that was crunching unraked leaves. Thace let go of Ulaz’s hand stepping forward and finding a small pile of crunchy looking leaves. He gestured to them and, smiling at Ulaz’s confusion, stepped down, watching Ulaz’s expression light up at the resulting noise. 

Ulaz stepped forward quickly and found his own small pile. He looked back to Thace, who nodded. Ulaz stepped down, ears perking up at the crunch. He crunched another, then another, steeping through the unraked leaves, trilling happily as each one made the same sound. He looked back to see Thace following him, smiling. Ulaz couldn’t remember the last time his face hurt from smiling this much but he couldn’t stop. The crackle seemed to happen accidently, each one a surprise as it happened. He could hear Thace walking behind him as he kicked up more leaves, laughing as he found the paved path, only to cover it again with another sweep at the leaves. 

He started when he felt Thace’s arms wrap around him, kissing him gently on the cheek. Ulaz turned around, hugging him. “This is beautiful,” he whispered softly as he pulled away. Thace smiled. 

“I thought you might enjoy it,” Ulaz nodded, directing another kick to the leaves under his feet. Thace kissed him again. “You want to go get coffee?” Ulaz hesitated, causing Thace to laugh. “We can some back, Starlight.” Ulaz thought for a moment. Coffee sounded good. He nodded, starting to pull Thace in the direction of their favourite coffee shop. 

“I don’t understand how you can drink that,” Thace said softly, looking at the steaming cup in Ulaz’s hands. 

“It’s good” Ulaz protested weakly, taking a sip of the drink and purring at the taste, pressing himself into Thace’s side. They sat on a bench, watching the people walk by and relaxing in comfortable silence. They eventually began to walk home, Thace saying Ulaz needed to get ready for his lecture. As they walked, the swirling sunsets on each leaf around them, Ulaz found that he liked this time of year. 

He liked it even more when Thace brought them back to the leaf pile on their way home.


	4. Being Sick is Better With You

If Thace was being honest, he felt like he’d been run over by a truck. He’d always been a healthy person, at least in the way of seemingly never getting sick. So it appeared that his body was determined to shove all the suffering from the diseases he didn’t catch into the few and far between ones he did. He groaned as he rolled over, looking at the clock. 4:32pm, and he was still in his pajamas. Hell, he hadn’t even gotten out of bed today. He raised his hand up to his face to block out the light, then immediately regretted it as the blanket he’d pulled up to his neck slipped down, letting the freezing air into his cocoon of warmth. Every second of that clock seemed to tick slower and slower, and he shifted his eyes upward to the little crack of sunlight peeking through the curtains.  
  
His musing about his impending death was interrupted by the sound of the front door opening. He heard the clatter of tennis shoes onto the floor as he knew his husband very unceremoniously tore them off his feet. “Thace!” he heard Ulaz call out to him. “You home?” It took all of Thace’s will power to yell back an affirmative, even if it wasn’t actual words. And a moment later, Ulaz appeared in the doorway, frowning at Thace’s state. “What’s wrong?” he asked softly, stepping closer as he shrugged off his coat and tossed it onto a chair. Thace chuckled, pain shooting through his head.  
  
“I’m dying” he said flatly, causing Ulaz to laugh.  
  
“You got sick, didn’t you?” he shook his head. “I told you hanging out in my room while I had that cold was a bad idea.” He stepped to the side of the bed and stood over Thace. “Sit up”’ Thace did as he was told, shivering slightly as the blanket fell off completely. Ulaz frowned again and placed his hand to Thace’s forehead, humming softly. He turned, stepping into the bathroom and pulling out their medicine box that they kept under the sink, something Ulaz had said about “having access to the good stuff” from his hospital. Thace watched as he rummaged through it for a moment, before grabbing two bottles and a thermometer. He headed back to Thace, who had pulled the blanket back up to his shoulders. Thace practically yelped at how cold the thermometer felt against his forehead, but Ulaz pulled it away after a second after a beep. “Yep” he said softly. “You, my dear husband, have a fever. Please tell me you have sick leave” Thace nodded.  
  
“I called in sick today, my boss said it was fine.” Ulaz nodded, then grabbed a cup of water off the nightstand and handed it to him, before opening the two bottles he had grabbed, opening them and grabbing a pill from each.  
  
“Take these,” Thace did, grimacing as he swallowed. Ulaz nodded. “Now, did you eat today.” Thace shook his head. “Alright, I’ll go make you something, you stay here” He leaned over and kissed Thace’s forehead softly, Thace’s eyes slipping shut with a hum. Ulaz walked out and Thace laid back down, slipping back under the warm blankets. He smiled, even if it made his head hurt. His husband loved him so much and Thace was so lucky to have him in his life.  
  
He stared off into space for a little while longer before Ulaz came back, he sat cross legged on the bed, balancing the plate in his lap. He scooped up some of the rice and held the fork out to Thace. “Eat“. Thace complied, he knew not to fight Ulaz when he used the “doctor tone”, as Thace called it. After they finished with that, Ulaz took his temperature again, nodding in satisfaction. “Your fever’s gone down. Now…” he stood, grabbing the plate of the bed. “I’m going to go put this in the kitchen and then I’m coming back up here to make sure you stay in bed” Thace nodded and Ulaz set off back downstairs.  
  
Thace had nearly fallen asleep by the time Ulaz came back upstairs, and he heard a small chuckle from the man as he walked over to the other side of the bed. He heard rusting, and assumed Ulaz was getting changed. His theories were proven correct when Ulaz slid into bed next to him and Thace could feel the fleece of Ulaz’s sweatpants against his leg. He rolled over, facing Ulaz, and smiled softly. Ulaz laughed again, then gently pulled Thace’s head to his shoulder. “Get some rest, love. You’ll feel better when you wake up.”  
  
But if Thace was being honest, he was feeling a bit better already.


End file.
